Staff
'Basic Information' *'Staves' are two-handed magic weapon used to cast advanced magic spells, as opposed to the one-handed wand. **Despite being classified as a two-handed weapon, elves are capable of wielding staves. *Staves can be used to cast Fusion Bolt, Blaze, Shockwave, Hail Storm, Lightning Rod, and Meteor Strike. *They cannot be used to cast Party Healing or Elven Magic Missile. **The Celtic Guardian Staff does not restrict use of Party Healing. *Unlike wands, Healing does not provide proficiency toward staves. *Staves do not provide an additional range boost for bolt spells and Ice Spear. *Players may run with Meditation while using a Staff. *Staves can be charged with elemental effects by attacking with the respective bolt spell multiple times. The required number of casts to charge the staff and how long the charges last depend on the staff type and the element being charged. **These charges increases Magic Damage only for bolt spells for the respective element. The values are as follows: ***No charges: 0 ***1 charge: 0.05 ***2 charges: 0.1 ***3 charges: 0.15 *The maximum charge count is 3. *Charge counts disappear slowly over time if a bolt is not cast and used. *Ice lasts the shortest and requires 3 Bolt casts per charge. **The White Wing Staff and Andris Wing Staff requires 2 Bolt casts per charge. *Lightning lasts longer than Ice, but shorter than Fire and requires 3 Bolt casts per charge. **The White Wing Staff and Andris Wing Staff requires 2 Bolt casts per charge. *Fire lasts the longest of all the elements, and only requires 2 Bolt casts per charge. **The White Wing Staff and Andris Wing Staff requires 2 Bolt casts for the first charge and 1 Bolt cast for the second and third charges. *Casting a bolt of a different element will cause the charge level to reset and begin charging that element. *Every time the staff is charged, the screen will flash, a message will appear, and an elemental effect appears on the staff's tip which grows with more charges. **The elemental effect is invisible if Mini Effects is enabled. *Using Hail Storm will not affect charges in any way. *Using Shockwave will reset all elemental charges to 0. **Shockwave is not influenced by lightning charges. *Upon reaching 3 charges, the user may cast Fireball, Thunder, or Ice Spear. The spell being cast must be relative to the charged element. **If the elemental charge decreases as the spell is being loaded, it will not cancel. However, the spell cannot be charged any further. ***Players attempting to use Fireball should be aware that they must charge the skill 5 times before the staff loses its charge or they will be unable to charge Fireball further. *Hermit's Staff, Shakespeare's Feather Sword, and Merlin's Shyllien Mana Knuckle cannot be charged with elementals, but can still cast Fireball, Thunder, or Ice Spear without them. *If the player frequently casts different bolts, the staff may glitch and will be unable to properly align itself to the element being used, nullifying the charge effects and also causes Hail Storm to have a delay in its graphic and sound effects. This can be remedied by re-logging or changing channels. *If the staff breaks, the charging effects are still in place. Gallery Trinity Lightning Charge.png|Lightning-charged Trinity Staff Trinity Ice Charge.png|Ice-charged Trinity Staff Trinity Fire Charge.png|Fire-charged Trinity staff Category:Weapons